Relax, het kan altijd erger
by JosieStyle
Summary: Nederlands! Danny wist niet goed waarom hij wakker werd op het onderdek een oude vissersboot. Maar hij hoefde geen detective te zijn om te weten dat dit niet goed was. Gedrogeerd, ontvoerd en in de war probeert hij erachter te komen wat er gebeurd is. Slechte samenvatting. Maar een goed verhaal. Lees en review.
1. Chapter 1

Het eerste wat Danny opviel was dat het er verschrikkelijk stonk. Niet gewoon _een beetje_ stonk. Maar het stonk verdomme naar rotte vis. Besprenkeld met ananas siroop. Want op dit verdomde eiland was alles bezaaid met dat gelige zoetzurige stomme fruit waar Danny alleen maar meer afkeer van kreeg, hoe langer hij op dit eiland verbleef.

'_Hey… Hallo?… iemand?'_ Oké. Het tweede dat hem opviel was de droge mond. En het was verschrikkelijk donker. Waar de hell was hij? Zijn hoofd was leeg en troebel. Hij hoefde geen detective te zijn om te weten dat hij gedrogeerd was. En dat hij hier in deze stinkende donkere kamer heen gebracht was voor een rede.

Er klonk een krakend geluid. Gevolgd door de klotsende hartslag van de zee.

'_Oh… geweldig. Wat een feest,'_ mopperde Danny suffig in zich zelf toen hij omhoog probeerde te komen van zijn liggende positie. Meteen werd duidelijk dat hij, godzijdank, niet vastgebonden was of dergelijke. Kreunend en steunend betaste Danny zijn broekzakken, op zoek naar zijn mobiele telefoon. Het kleine blauwe licht van zijn beeldscherm zou hem tenminste een kleine impressie kunnen geven van zijn donkere omgeving. Helaas voor Danny was zijn mobiele telefoon afgepakt. Met een diepe zucht betaste Danny zijn bonzend voorhoofd en wreef langzaam door zijn brandende ogen. Zijn handen waren nat. Net als zijn gezicht en haren.

'Vis, hout, water… oh mijn god. Ik ben op een boot.' Dat verklaarde het schommelende gevoel in zijn lijf. Althans… dat hoopte hij dan.

**24 uur geleden**

'Waarom dat lange gezicht, Danny?' vroeg Steve lichtelijk bezorgd terwijl ze beide door de deuropening liepen van het five-0 kantoor.

'Weet je wat, superman. Laat maar, joh.' De serieusheid in zijn stem bracht Steve tot stilstand en Danny kon niets anders doen dan terug te staren in die strakke blik. 'Danny. Wat is er? Is er weer iets tussen jou en Rachel?' Danny week zijn blik af en liep verder terwijl hij met zijn rechterhand de bezorgdheid wegwuifde.

'Pfff, kom op Steve. Er is altijd iets tussen Rachel en mij. Ik ben oké, oké? Nou… kunnen we alsjeblieft stoppen met deze therapeutische sessies van je? Waarom zijn we eigenlijk hier om half zeven in de ochtend?'

Een moment was het stil. Het leek erop of Steve aarzelde, op zijn manier-met een stalen gezicht-, voor hij op Danny's vraag antwoorde. Maar uiteindelijk gaf Steve zijn partner een schouderklop. 'Dat vertel ik je zo, Danno. Het is alleen even wachten op de rest van het team.'

'Noem me geen Danno, oké,' mopperde Danny en streek ongemakkelijk door zijn blonde haren. Dat was genoeg voor Steve om te weten dat er wel degelijk iets speelde tussen Rachel en hem. Dat ten koste ging van Grace.

'Hey brah. Hey Danny. Deze kant.' Chin kwam hem tegenmoet met een stapel dossiers en liep met hen mee naar de grote computertafel. Daar aan de tafel stond Kono al het een en ander voor te bereiden voor hun nieuwe missie. Het was duidelijk dat Steve hen eerder in had gelicht dan hem, dacht Danny.

'Hey jongens. Een klein vraagje: slapen jullie ook wel eens thuis?' Kono keek even verbaasd op vanuit het blauwe gloeiende scherm dat haar gezichtscontouren scherper maakte. Haar blik schoot van Steve naar Danny en weer terug naar Steve. Alsof ze wachtte op een verklaring van haar baas waarom Danny zo sikkeneurig was deze ochtend. Danny had de snelle blikwisseling van haar en zijn partner niet willen zien en besloot te kijken naar de beeldschermen die verschillende voorwerpen lieten zien. Natuurlijk allemaal besmeurd met bloed.

'Laat me raden. Moordzaak?' Steve grijnsde even om zijn partners stemming.

'Goede gok, Danny. Vannacht om half twee kreeg de alarmcentrale een melding van ene Hanna Kline… Kono?' Kono knikte en schoof met haar vingers een foto van een jonge vrouw op het linkse scherm boven hen. De vrouw was opmerkelijk wit voor een Hawaiiaan en had vuurrode lange haren dat Danny's aandacht trok. Om een of andere reden.

'Hanna hoorde beneden iemand rondlopen in de woonkamer en toen ze ging kijken wie het was werd ze aangevallen door een gemaskerde man.'Kono nam het gesprek over en schoof nog een foto op het linkse beeldscherm. Het was de foto van een wit uitdrukkingloos masker, besmeurd met bloed. 'Het slachtoffer was direct neergestoken en de man is er zonder buit vandoor gegaan.'

'En dit is het vreemde van de zaak. Toen de politie bij de plaats van delict kwam troffen ze de vrouw zo in de woonkamer aan.' Er kwam weer een foto in beeld. En deze foto liet het hele team sudderen.

De vrouw was in een zittende houding geforceerd met haar handen op haar schoot. In haar handen hield ze een porseleinen kop en schoteltje. Haar lichaam was schoon gemaakt en haar rode haren opgestoken met spelden en bloemen. Het enige dat aan dit plaatje ontbrak waren de ogen, tanden en oren.

'We hebben duidelijk te maken met een seriemoordenaar. We weten al dat het een man is. Er zijn modderige schoenafdrukken gevonden op het tapijt dat mogelijk wat informatie op kan leveren,' begon Chin en sloeg direct een dossier open. Tien jaar geleden zijn er drie andere slachtoffers op gelijke wijze om het leven gekomen maar het is nog niet duidelijk of het om de zelfde moordenaar gaat, of het gedaan is door een fan van zijn werk. De moord van vannacht is namelijk slordiger dan de andere drie. Modder, het achterlaten van zijn apparatuur en het masker.' Steve liep dichter naar het linker scherm en bestudeerde de klok die ergens in de achtergrond van de foto hing.

'Wacht even… Tien uur? Dat kan niet. De klok moest vast stil gestaan hebben.' Kono keek met haar baas mee en beet op haar onderlip. Haastig begon ze door haar fotobestand te zoeken en schoof andere foto's op het rechterscherm van de drie andere vrouwelijke slachtoffers.

'Goed opgevallen, baas. Alle klokken op deze foto's staan stil op 10:00 uur. Dat is vreemd.'

'Hm. Niet echt. Waarschijnlijk is het gewoon een van zijn kenmerken. Hoe dan ook heb ik Max al gebeld en hij is bezig met een onderzoek om er achter te komen of het gaat om dezelfde moordenaar of een replica ervan,' vertelde Chin. Steve knikte tevreden.

'Het lab heeft de afdruk aan de binnenkant van het masker zojuist aan ons doorgestuurd. Daaruit zijn drie mogelijke daders uit voorgekomen.' Kono schoof drie foto's op het scherm van drie gevaarlijk uitziende mannen die met de afdruk overeen kwamen. Een daarvan kwam Danny bekend voor. Maar kon hem niet direct plaatsen.

'Goed werk. Kono. Kun je deze mannen samen met Chin natrekken? En ik wil weten waar Hanna de dag voor de moord is geweest? Volgens de vorige zaken zag ik dat al deze vrouwen iets gemeen hadden in de zin van vaste klant bij een schoonheidskliniek. Ik wil weten of ze daar is geweest en of ze daar mogelijk contacten had met een van de doktoren of dergelijke.' Kono knikte naar Steve en liep de ruimte uit. Chin liep met haar mee op verzoek van Steve. Steve bleef achter met Danny.

'En wat gaan wij doen? Wacht, laat me raden. Wij gaan het veldwerk doen. Een beetje rondrijden, hier en daar wat rondvragen, hm? Heb ik het goed?' vroeg Danny kalmer dan daarvoor. Hij was kennelijk onder de indruk van het verschrikkelijk lugubere werk van deze seriemoordenaar.

'Je hebt het goed, Danno. Ik rij.'

'Noem me geen Danno.'

**24 uur later**

Het had even geduurd eer Danny zijn voeten onder zijn lijf had gekregen. Met wankelende passen zocht hij blindelings naar houvast in de donkere ruimte. De grond schommelde. Was het niet de misselijkheid na zijn verdoving dan was het wel het feit dat hij inderdaad op een boot zat.

Hij wist dondersgoed dat hij in gevaar was. Hij wist ook dat hij zich zorgen moest gaan maken over het feit dat hij zich niets meer kon herinneren sinds hij en Steve uit het kantoor vertrokken waren.

Zijn eerste prioriteit was nu: er achter komen _waar _hij was en zo snel mogelijk weg zien te komen van die vieze rottende stinklucht, voor hij opnieuw over zijn nek ging.

De vloer was glibberig en Danny begon nu schuifelende passen te nemen nu hij tenminste een deel van zijn evenwicht teruggevonden had. Met handen voor zich uit gestoken taste hij het duister af. Plotseling raakte hij iets met zijn vingertoppen. Het was een pilaar. Omwikkeld met dik touw. _Een deel van een mast? _

'Oh God… We zitten echt op een boot. Ulg… ik haat boten.' Even hield hij zich goed vast toen de grond ernstig heen en weer wiegde. Er werd van koers veranderd.

Het duurde even eer Danny zichzelf en zijn benen vertrouwde en zichzelf weer van de mast wegduwde. Hij was van plan om verder te zoeken naar een trap. Hij wist namelijk vrij zeker dat hij in de benedenruimte zat van een vissersschip.

**AN: halloa! :P dit is mijn eerste Hawaii five-0 fanfic. Ik hoop dat het een beetje interessant is. Ik zelf vind het Danny karakter geweldig door zijn aparte manier van woordexpressie tegenover Steve en het team. En ik hoop dat die spirit er ook een beetje inzit tijdens het lezen van deze fanfic. Laat me weten wat je er van vind. In ieder geval: TBC. **

**X**

**josi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waarom dat lange gezicht?**

Grace was jarig, eergisteren. En Danny had een mooi cadeau voor haar bedacht: Surf-les. Ze wilde het al eerder doen en Danny had het haar afgewezen omdat hij het eigenlijk te gevaarlijk vond. En dat hij het surfen zelf ook niet helemaal aanstond. Maar na een telefoontje met Rachel en Stan had Danny de keuze gemaakt. Hij en Grace gingen leren surfen. Maar er was nog iets dat Danny niet helemaal lekker zat aan zijn cadeau. Het was waarschijnlijk het feit dat hij eerst moest overleggen met Rachel en haar nieuwe echtgenoot of het een goed idee was. _Hij was Grace vader! Grace was zijn eigen dochter_. En nu moest hij eerst overleggen wat hij haar wilde geven voor haar verjaardag. Op zich was dit niet iets om ontzettend boos over te zijn. Het was ergens logisch en een beetje vernederend; dat wel. In een normaal gezin werd er ook altijd overlegd met elkaar wat je wel en niet zou gaan doen, en zo. Maar toch. Het voelde vernederend. En als dat al niet erg genoeg was om hem lichtelijk geïrriteerd te laten voelen: Danny was pas na het officiële feest uitgenodigd om Grace te kunnen feliciteren. Het was een besluit dat Stan en Rachel hadden gemaakt. Omdat het voor de familie van Stan en Rachels moeder anders moeilijk zou zijn en dit mogelijk de sfeer kon bederven voor Grace haar feestje._ Onzin!_ Dat vond Danny. Maar hij had hier blijkbaar niets meer over te zeggen.

En hoe graag hij ook wilde dat hij zich hierdoor niet afgewezen en boos over voelde, en zijn best deed om dit niet te laten tonen, hij hoopte dat Grace hem dit niet kwalijk nam. Want voor zijn kleine meid leek het erop dat hij haar in de steek had gelaten, deze dag. De spanning in zijn schouders en nek lieten zijn kaken verstijven. Met een zucht probeerde hij zijn innerlijke stoom af te blazen voor hij bij de deur aanbelde. Hij nam even de tijd en rechte zijn schouders. Toen duwde hij zijn middelvinger op de knop met iets teveel kracht. En het galmende gerinkel weerklonk in de hoge ruimte die zich achter de deur bevond.

Bij het horen van een zacht en hoog lachend geluid waaide zijn donkere bui meteen over. Door het gebobbeld glas zag hij een smal silhouet naar de deur lopen en Danny bukte een beetje terwijl hij zijn armen spreidde om zijn feestvarken openhartig te kunnen ontvangen. Bij het zien van haar gezicht werd hij warm van binnen en omhelsde haar met een brede glimlach.

'Yo _Monkey_!' Grace liet zich optillen door zijn krachtige armen en wachtte met het uitspreken van zijn naam tot ze met haar tenen de grond weer raakte.

'_Danno_! Je bent er eindelijk,' zei ze uitgelaten en drukte nogmaals haar licht getinte gezicht tegen zijn borstkas. 'Je hebt alles gemist! Het springkussen, de toverfee met ballonen en de taart.' Haar grote ogen raakte zijn hart diep en wilde haar dolgraag vertellen waarom hij er niet bij kon zijn tot hij Rachel in de deuropening zag staan.

'Je vader is een Detective, lieverd. Hij heeft het altijd druk.' Danny ging staan om weer oog in oog met zijn ex-vrouw te kunnen staan. De warmte die hij daarstraks gevoeld had was nu verdwenen. En het feit dat zijn ex zo prachtig en sprankelend er uit zag maakte het er niet beter op. Hij realiseerde zich elke keer weer bij het zien van Grace en Rachel hoeveel hij had verloren.

'Dat ook. Maar luister even goed, Gracie. Ik wilde dolgraag bij jou feestje zijn. Maar dingen zijn nu anders oké? Je weet waar mama en ik het over gehad hebben, niet waar? Ik ben er overal niet zo vaak meer bij omdat Stan er nu is. Hoe erg ik het ook vind. En dat heeft helemaal niets te maken met het feit dat jij mijn allerliefste monkey-meid bent van de hele wereld! Dat weet je toch wel hé schat.' Die woorden uit zijn mond waren voor hem zelf verschrikkelijk om aan te horen. Gelukkig was Grace een opgeruimde evenwichtige meid en beantwoorde zijn sombere blik met een stabiele wijze knik. Gevolg door een glimlach. 'Dat weet ik toch, papa.' Er viel een stilte. Rachel schraapte haar keel omdat het een erg ongemakkelijke situatie was.

'Waarom kom je niet binnen, _Danno_. Mama heeft speciaal voor jou een stukje taart bewaard,' zei Grace plotseling en stak haar hand naar Danny uit. Danny liet zich leiden naar de voordeur.

'Oh is dat zo? Wat attent!' In de grip van zijn dochter werd Danny langs zijn ex-echtgenote meegesleurd en een korte begroetende blik werd er uitgewisseld. In de hal stond Stan. Zijn glimlach was altijd hetzelfde. Leeg maar overtuigend. Hij stak een hand uit na Grace hem losliet om de weg naar de koelkast voort te zetten. Met een ongemakkelijke handdruk begroetten ze elkaar kort en snel en dat was het moment dat Rachel tussenbeide kwam. Ze kende beide mannen té goed om dit moment niet nog langer uit te laten rekken.

"Danny, nu je er bent. We hebben bier koud staan, je weet wel. Degene die je thuis ook altijd dronk. Stan heeft het meegenomen op de terugweg van een zakenreis.' Danny knikte. Het maakte niet uit hoe de zinsopbouw ook mocht zijn. Alle zinnen waar de naam Stan in voorkwam hoorde hij gewoon zogenaamd niet.

'Wel heb je ooit. Bedankt, Stan.' Zijn ogen tuurde even naar de inktvlek op Stan zijn shirt en de verfrommelde kraag. Danny zuchtte.

'Zozo. Kijk eens aan. Net terug van een zakenreis en dan meteen met de neus in de boter vallen, hm? Je moet het vast druk hebben. Ik vraag me af wat er zo belangrijk was om bijna de dag van Grace negende verjaardag te missen?' Er viel een stilte.

'_Dannooo_, je taart! Opschieten! Anders word hij zacht door de zon. Het is een ijstaart.'

Danny keek naar de uitgestrekte handen van zijn dochter. En grijnsde naar de felroze taartpunt met ananasstukjes erop gedrukt. Twee vingerafdrukken zaten op de rand van de ijstaart en het was overduidelijk dat het versierseltje er al stiekem afgesnoept was en eigenhandig vervangen was met ananas.

'Wel dank je wel, _Monkey_. Gelukkig zit er geen chocolade dingetje op mijn stukje roze taart. Want anders zou ik hem niet lusten.' Hij gaf Grace een aai over haar bol en zag vanuit zijn ooghoeken dat Stan ook even grijnsde.

De man was niet verkeerd. Het was overduidelijk dat hij veel van Grace hield en ontzettend veel gaf om Rachel. Hij accepteerde dat. En respecteerde Rachel's keuze. Alles was goed uitgepraat en geregeld. Er was genoeg ruimte voor Danny om zijn dochter te zien. Maar dat wilde niet zeggen dat Danny geen onderhuidse haatgevoelens had, tegenover zijn _plaats-nemer._

De avond was toch nog gezellig geworden. Danny's cadeau was erg in de smaak gevallen bij Grace en was daarna vrij snel in slaap gevallen tegen Danny's schouder op de bank. Hij en Stan hadden goede gesprekken over sport en andere luchtige onderwerpen tot Rachel suggestievere dat het tijd was om Grace naar boven te brengen. Meteen stonden de mannen tegelijk op van de bank en een ongemakkelijke situatie was weer geboren. Stan was het eerste die weer ging zitten en Danny knikkend aankeek.

'Na jou, man. Ik heb elke dag de eer.' Danny knikte en glimlachte even. Met een voorzichtige grip tilde hij Grace op van de bank en bracht het slaperige _feestvarken _naar haar kamertje.

Toen hij bezig was met Grace haar schoenen uit te trekken hoorde hij zacht geklop tegen de deurstijl. Rachel stond in de deuropening met een zachte glimlach.

'Je hebt het goed gedaan vandaag, Danny. Bedankt daarvoor. Ik weet hoe moeilijk het voor je was.' Ze glimlachte weer. En Danny rechte zijn rug.

'Graag gedaan. Maar ik weet niet goed waarvoor.' Rachel rolde met haar ogen.

'Dat weet je wel, meneer de detective. En nu doe je het _weer_. Doen alsof alles normaal is. Dat is iets wat ik erg waardeer aan je.' Danny had de deken over Grace gelegd en kwam nu dichter naar zijn ex-echtgenote gelopen. Ze wilde hem omhelzen. En hij haakte haast automatisch in.

'Weet je wat Stan daarnet zei? Toen je net naar boven ging? _Hij is een goede vader voor Grace_, Danny. Dat zei Stan.' Danny knipperde met zijn ogen. 'En Grace weet hoeveel jij van haar houd. Maakt niet uit wat er ook tussen komt. Jij bent haar enige echte vader.'

De omhelzing duurde maar enkele minuten. Maar het voelde zó goed.

Danny haakte als eerste af en keek naar de grond. Hij zag hoe zijn schoenen waziger werden voor zijn ogen en slaakte een uitgelaten zucht.

'Bedankt, Rachel. Ik heb ook iets gemerkt vandaag en ik vind dat ik je dat ook moet zeggen. En ik had nooit gedacht dat ik dit zou zeggen maar… Stan is oké.' Er was een stilte.

'Luister, Danny. Het is al laat. Waarom blijf je niet slapen in onze gastenkamer? Je hebt wat gedronken en ik weet hoe slecht je tegen drank kan.' Danny schudde zijn hoofd maar voelde plotseling pas hoe uitgeput en mild hij zich eigenlijk voelde.

'Is goed. Dank je wel, Rachel.'

…

_Het feit was dat Danny helemaal niet zo slecht tegen alcohol kon. Het was gewoon altijd een smoes geweest voor Rachel. De werkelijkheid was dat Danny altijd helder wilde blijven in de buurt van de mensen waar hij om gaf. Misschien was hij een beetje paranoïde. Wacht. Dat paranoïde gedeelte was misschien een beetje heel erg waar. En misschien was hij ook een beetje te beschermend en overbezorgd. Maar… als Detective wist je hoe gevaarlijk de wereld werkelijk was. En ook al was zijn werk bedoeld om de kwade mensen achter de tralies te krijgen voor een veiligere wereld, hij wist dat hij daar ook nieuwe en gevaarlijke vijanden mee maakte. En wraakgevoelens van medeplichtigen ermee aan kon wakkeren. Tja, je had overal mensen voor. Danny hield gewoon overal rekening mee. Dat maakte hem dan ook zo'n goede detective, waarschijnlijk... en een beetje paranoïde, dan._

_Maar deze keer was het vreemd. Het waren verdomme maar twee biertjes! En zijn hoofd voelde meteen al als een bol met watten. Misschien was het de stress van de laatste tijd. Of het hebben van een verdomde superninja-navy seal als partner dat hem langzaam maar zeker in een dwangbuis joeg._

_Maar goed..._

_Hij was dronken!_

_Dit klopte niet…_

**Terug op de boot**

Al struikelend kwam Danny erachter waar de trap was en liep naar boven. Hij zag een klein gaatje in de deur, _of iets dat op een deur leek waar een klein lichtstraaltje doorheen prikte._ Maar voor hij zichzelf zo ver had gekregen om erdoorheen te kunnen kijken ging de deur met een groot geweld open. De plotselinge overweldigende confrontatie met het daglicht liet Danny terug achterover vallen en hij bedekte kreunend zijn gezicht met zijn blote arm. Het duurde even eer zijn tranende ogen konden zien wie die brede man was die hem vanuit de deuropening aan stond te staren. Hij herkende hem nog niet helemaal...

'W-wie ben jij? W-wat is er aan de hand?' stamelde hij. Zijn stem klonk zelfs onherkenbaar voor zijn eigen oren.

'Kop dicht, Williams. De baas wil je spreken.'

…

**AN: weer een deel wat niets zegt. Even voor de duidelijkheid: Danny is gedrogeerd ná dat hij het five-0 kantoor had verlaten en Steve en hij bezig zijn geweest met het onderzoek naar de seriemoordenaar, of een replica ervan. Er ontbreken nog heeel veel stukken en ik hoop dat alles gedurende dit verhaal op zijn plaats gaan vallen. Hoe dan ook begin ik me zelf af te vragen of de man die Danny vagelijk herkende van de foto's iemand was waarmee hij persoonlijk contact had gehad of gewoon herkende van gezicht… Hopelijk is het een goed verhaal! Laat het weten! Het is voer voor de volgende chapter! **

**X**

**Josi**


	3. Chapter 3

'Eh… de baas?... Welke baas? Kom op, man. Geef me iets meer, ik ben een beetje in de war.' De man tegenover hem zei niets. Het was blijkbaar niet de bedoeling dat hij wat zei. Met een frons tuurde Danny dapper in de man zijn ogen. Hij deed vermoedde poging om hem te herkennen. Hij deed echt zijn best. Maar zijn brein was zacht als pudding. Het gegons maakte het er niet beter op. Hij wist zeker dat hij hem kende. Iets in hem vertelde hem dat hij iets belangrijks miste. Maar verder kwam hij niet. Dat was zo frustrerend! Ondanks zijn vertroebelde brein voelde hij dat deze man slecht nieuws was. Het waren zijn ogen. Zijn houding. Deze man miste iets. Een geweten, misschien? Hij keek Danny aan met een lege blik. Leeg van mededogen of begrip.

Toen zuchtte Danny. Met een hand wreef hij over zijn kriebelend voorhoofd. Water sijpelde via zijn haren langs zijn voorhoofd naar beneden.

Hij kende hem misschien dan toch niet. Maar hij kende dit _soort volk_ maar al te goed.

Deze man was een huurling. Hij _deed_ dingen. Voor geld. Danny zag dat aan de houding. Met deze man kon je maar beter geen ruzie krijgen. Deze man had een taak. Ook al was het zijn taak, voor nu, om hem alleen maar naar de baas te brengen… toch wist Danny dat het niet helemaal verstandig was om niet met hem mee te gaan. Hij zou hem dwingen. Met geweld, natuurlijk. Maar Danny wilde niet. Hij wilde eerst antwoorden. _Waarom hij hier was, bijvoorbeeld_. Maar hij was te bang om het te vragen.

Een lichtflits reflecteerde in zijn gezicht toen de man met zijn hand wenkte. Het was het glas van zijn horloge dat hem even verblinde. Automatisch begonnen zijn ogen te knipperen. Hij hoorde hem roepen. Zijn intimiderende stem ging over tot…

_Ringggg…. rinnnngggg_

"**Flashback" **

_**In de auto met Steve**_

_De telefoon ging. Maar Danny reageerde niet. Steve keek zijn partner aan met een zijdelinkse blik, voor hij gas wilde geven bij het groene lichtsignaal. Het was nog geen drie seconde groen op het drukke kruispunt en er toeterde al auto's achter hen. Steve besloot al rijende te vragen waarom Danny niet opnam. Danny zuchtte alleen maar. Zijn ogen flikkerde even bedenkelijk en pakte toch maar het lawaaierig ding uit zijn broekzak. _

'_Rachel, zeg het eens,' zei Danny monotoon en schraapte er even zijn keel voor om kalm te klinken. Steve knikte tevreden; blij dat Danny de telefoon aan had genomen en het privégesprek in zijn bijzijn durfde te nemen. _

_Steve maakte geruisloos een draai naar de haven waar hun eerste mogelijke verdachte woonde. _

'_Alles is oké, Rachel. Ik was vroeger vertrokken. Ik heb een nieuwe zaak. Ja, met Steve. Nee, ik zit niet aan het stuur, geen zorgen. Koffie. Hm… Ik zal het onthouden voor de volgende keer. En ja… Ik haal Grace morgen van school. Dag.' Zuchtend drukte Danny zijn mobieltje uit en keek Steve argwanend aan. Steve was blijkbaar erg opvallend mee aan het luisteren en hij haalde zijn schouders op._

'_Wat?' vroeg Steve._

'_Zal ik hem de volgende keer op speaker zetten? Zodat je mee kan luisteren zonder je te bezeren?' Steve haalde zijn schouders weer op en grinnikte even. _

'_Sorry.' Danny maakte een wuivend gebaar om te zeggen dat hij hem vergaf. _

'_Het was Rachel. Ze vroeg of ik achter het stuur zat. Het was nogal laat geworden gisteren,' verklaarde hij informerend naar zijn partner. _

_Steve knipperde even verbaasd met zijn ogen. Even keek hij hem vol aan en Danny verwees hem om naar de weg te kijken, voor ze de haven nog inreden. Steve lachte even. Toen schudde hij verrast zijn hoofd._

'_Sorry, Danno. Maar was je bij Rachel gisteren?' Danny schudde nu zijn hoofd, lichtelijk geërgerd. _

'_Niet zó. Grace was jarig. Ik was s'avonds uitgenodigd. En ik ben er blijven slapen omdat i-ik… dro-,… "zucht" Moet ik echt alles vertellen?'_

'_Wat? Danny? Dronken? Pff was je zat?' vroeg Steve met een vermakende grijns. 'Jij? Dat verklaarde je humeurtje… opa.' Danny fronste zijn voorhoofd maar begon langzaam te grijnzen. Eindelijk ontdooide hij._

'_Hou je mond, man. Niet iedereen heeft superkrachten zoals jij. Het waren maar twee biertjes. Kunnen we ons weer focussen op de zaak, nou? Tsss, Steve. Opa? Serieus? Hoe durf je jou partner zo te beledigen.' Zijn grijns werd breder en Steve…_

"_Thump!" _

**Terug op de boot**

'Ah!'

'Wakker worden, Williams!'

Een vuist stompte hem zojuist in zijn maag. Snakkend naar adem liet Danny zich weer machteloos op de grond vallen. Al knipperend met zijn brandende ogen tuurde hij plotseling recht in de lege ogen van de man die tegenover hem geknield was. De doffe pijn maakte Danny slap en weerloos. Het leek erop dat hij zijn bewustzijn verloor maar het bleef gelukkig bij flikkerende groenbruine vlekken die door zijn gezichtsveld dansten. De pijn was echter niet erg prettig. Met beide armen greep hij naar zijn maag.

'Oempf… Ah… Dat deed zeer,' jammerde Danny zacht.

'Sta op! Van de grond, jij!'

'Ja? Had me dan niet zo hard gestompt. Dan was ik sneller!'

Hijgend probeerde Danny hem te gehoorzamen om weer van de grond te komen. Al was dat niet gemakkelijk. Angst bekroop hem nu van top tot teen. Een koude rilling gleed over zijn ruggengraad. _Wat was er net gebeurd?_

'Schiet op, Williams! Of ik breek je kop door de helft,' dreigde de man. Danny verstijfde even. Hij had een hekel aan stoere praatjes. Ook al stond hij nog zo machteloos. Hij voelde iets van ergernis in hem opborrelen.

'Door de helft? Wow… Dat is indrukwekkend. Doe je dat _horizontaal _of _verticaal_?' Oeps… ging hij weer. _Verdomme! Waarom deed hij dat steeds. Waar had hij dit van? Van vaders kant of moeders kant?_ Hoe dan ook: de man tegenover hem kon daar niet om lachen.

De man gromde. _Misschien werd het tijd om zijn mond te houden. _Hij pakte Danny nu stevig bij zijn arm en slingerde hem nu richting de trap.

'Oké oké oké… Rustig aan, man. Ik kom al mee. En stop met dat geduw, wil je?' Zijn stem klonk hoger dan normaal.

Al struikelend kwam Danny tot stilstand tegen de treden van de trap en hij deed zijn best om niet nog eens tegen de vlakte te gaan. Met bonzend hart en hoofd, en knikkende knieën besloot Danny maar te doen wat deze man zei. Met een arm in zijn middel gevouwen begon Danny de trap op te klimmen. _Waar was Super Ninja-Steve als je hem nodig had?_

Hij begon zijn benarde situatie in te zien. Hij moest maar eens vlug erachter zien te komen _waar_ hij was en _waarom_. En of de anderen oké waren. Dit kon wel eens verkeerd aflopen.

Dat realiseerde hij zich nu. En wat hij zich _ook_ realiseerde was dat hij het gezicht van deze man op een foto had gezien. Vanochtend… of gisteren ochtend…Hij wist het niet goed meer… Maar hij was één van de hoofdverdachten die het masker gedragen hadden kunnen hebben.

'Oh god,' mijmerde Danny benauwd, terwijl hij het dek verder op werd geleid. Vanuit zijn ooghoeken probeerde Danny er achter te komen waar hij was. En wat hij zag was niet oké.

Ze waren op de open oceaan. Blauw. Alles was Blauw. De lucht, de zee. Alles! Er was geen land meer te zien. En dat beangstigde Danny nog meer. Hier kon er van alles met hem gebeuren waar niemand ooit weet van had. Hij stond écht volkomen machteloos. Even merkte hij dat de boot schommelde. Nee,_ hij_ schommelde. Wankelend viel hij met zijn blote rug tegen de man achter hem en kreeg een flinke por terug. _Mijn god, wat was hij plotseling misselijk._

'Doorlopen!' blafte de man achter hem. En Danny liep harder. Overal waar zijn oog opviel probeerde hij in zijn hoofd te prenten. Dat was wat hij altijd deed als hij aan het werk was. Op de rand van een veiligheid boei zag hij een naam staan: _悪魔 __(Japans voor: Duivel)._ Deze boot kwam dus van de Japanse visserskust. Gestolen of gekaapt. Wie zal het zeggen? Had hij te maken met piraten? Hoe kon hij zich verdedigen als hij de kans had om te ontsnappen? Welke kant zou hij op moeten om weer aan bekende kust te staan? Was het te zwemmen?

'Ulg…' jammerde Danny plotseling en greep zich vast aan de leuning van de vissersboot. Hij voelde zich echt niet goed. De geur van vis en zee maakte hem nog zieker.

'Door lopen, Williams!' Weer een por. Danny knikte en hervatte zijn pas.

Hij had geen geweer. Geen telefoon. Niet eens schoenen of zijn lievelingsblouse. Nu de zon op zijn huid scheen zag hij dat er bloed op zijn armen, handen en onder zijn nagels zat. Hij durfde niet verder te kijken. Maar hij wist vrij zeker dat het zijn bloed was. Waar kwam het eigenlijk vandaan? Hmm. Misschien was het niet moeilijk. Gezien zijn bonzend hoofd begon Danny zich steeds meer af te vragen of hij wel gedrogeerd was, zoals hij eerst vermoedde. Of niet gewoon was neergeslagen. Hoe dan ook was er iets met zijn geheugen. Hij moest vast hard geslagen zijn dat hem zo vergeetachtig en weerloos maakte.

'Zit!' beval de man ineens weer. Danny knipperde wakker geschrokken, vanuit zijn mijmeringen, om zich heen. Ineens stond er een metalen stoel voor zijn neus, op het midden van het dek. Danny keek de man even met een schuine blik aan. Hij vertrouwde dit niet. Maar deed wat hem gevraagd werd. Onbewust was hij oppervlakkiger gaan ademen. Water sijpelde nog steeds uit zijn haren en over zijn gezicht en Danny wreef over zijn voorhoofd. Toen hij nog eens keek was er tenminste één raadsel opgelost.

Het was zijn hoofd die lekte.

Bij het zien van de rode veeg op zijn hand begon Danny zacht te vloeken. Alles om hem heen vervaagde plots en liep in elkaar over. Hij was zich er niet bewust van dat hij voorover van de stoel viel tot hij er weer hardhandig op werd gesmeten. En deze keer bleven er twee handen op zijn schouders drukken.

'Oh… S-sorry.' kreunde hij zacht. Groene vlekken dansten voor zijn ogen. En ineens zag hij een ander, smallere, man voor hem staan. Een Japanner. Danny fronste zijn wenkbrauwen toen hij dacht hem te herkennen.

'Wo Fat?' stamelde Danny verschrokken uit. Als hij al niet misselijk was werd hij het nu wel door die vreselijke glimlach.

'Detective Williams. Fijn dat je wakker bent. Ik zie dat je mij vriend hier heb ontmoet.' Danny voelde woedde opborrelen. Deze Japanner was gevaarlijk. Hij had vele moorden op zijn geweten waaronder Steve's ouders. Dat was al meer dan genoeg om deze man te haten.

'Ja, over die vriend van je… Wie is hij? En waarom ben ik hier?' Zijn stem was opmerkelijk kalm gebleven voor de woedde en angst die hij binnenin voelde. Toen hij nog eens een zijdelinkse blik wilde maken naar de man die hem zittende hield kreeg hij een vlakke hand tegen zijn slaap. _Hij sloeg als een meisje? _Danny wilde daar iets over zeggen. Maar hield dit voor zich zelf. Hij zat behoorlijk in de nesten.

'Wie hem? Daar zal ik je maar geen zorgen over maken, Detective Williams. Dat is enkel een pion. Waar ik me wel zorgen over zal gaan maken, als ik jou was, is dat je hier alleen bent met mij en mijn pion.' De handen knepen nu in zijn schouders. _Waarschijnlijk bij het woord: pion. Niemand wilde zo genoemd worden. Ook deze hersenloze huurling niet. Er was dus toch nog hoop voor de brede gast, uiteindelijk. Joepie voor hem._

'Ben je er nog, Williams?' klonk de kalme stem van de Japanner. Danny probeerde zich weer te focussen op deze ernstige situatie. Al werd het moeilijker nu de geluiden anders klonken.

Danny slikte een brok in zijn keel weg en tuurde in de donkere ogen van de Japanner. Hij was een slechte man. Hij moest hem stoppen. Dus… hij wilde hem aanvliegen. Danny gromde even maar verder kwam hij niet. De sterke man had hem beet.

'Waarom ben ik hier, Wo Fat?' vroeg Danny daarom zo evenwichtig mogelijk. Ook al wist Danny dat zijn blik alles behalve evenwichtig over kwam. Hoe dan ook waren dat de juiste woorden die Wo Fat wilde horen.

Er ontstond een grijns op zijn getinte gezicht. Die misselijkmakende grijns. Danny kokhalsde van hem… _Nee, letterlijk._ Hij kon zijn werk jammer genoeg niet helemaal af maken toen een stevige grip zijn kin vastgreep. Het waren ijzersterke krachtige koude vingers die zijn onderkaak omringde. Wo Fat kwam dichter bij Danny's bleke gezicht. Het was intimiderend. Wat zou Danny nu graag zijn werk afmaken en hem onderkotsen. Maar dat ging niet meer. Hij was verstijfd. Door angst en nieuwsgierigheid. Zijn ogen knipperde sneller nu zijn gezichtsveld waziger werd. Hij moest en zou weten wat Wo Fat van hem wilde. En toen opende de Japanner zijn mond.

'Jij gaat me vertellen waar Steve McGarrett is.'

…

'O-oké… mag ik dan eerst een glaasje water?'

…

En Danny glimlachte verontschuldigend.

XXX

AN: Zo, ik heb met dit deel lang zitten schuiven en nog ben ik niet helemaal tevreden. Maar ik geloof dat er de nodige spanning inzit. Genoeg voor een deel, tenminste. Mijn verhalen ontstaan spontaan. Ik ga zitten voor mijn leeg scherm en begin zomaar wat te typen. Soms is het niks en wacht ik een paar dagen. Of blijf ik maar bezig met verbeteren. Hoe dan ook… Danny zit in de nesten. En Steve is spoorloos? Hmm. In het volgende deel ga ik me daar eens op focussen. Als… als er tenminste genoeg animo voor is;) TBC!

X

Josi


	4. Chapter 4

**Ondertussen, thuis bij ome Joe**

Steve wist dat het foute boel was voor Danny. Anders was hij nu niet hier bij zijn oom Joe. Terwijl hij ongerust met zijn benen hopte, al zittende op een houterige tuinbank bleef hij Danny maar bellen. Maar zijn partner nam niet op. Danny was gegrepen. Want dood zijn kon niet. Niet zonder lijk.

Er was iets gebeurd met hem. Na die knal. Steve voelde zich zo schuldig. Zijn hart klopte nog altijd onregelmatig. En zijn adem was nog te oppervlakkig. Danny was gegrepen, mijmerde Steve somber. En het had met hem te maken. Hij wist het zeker. Joe had hem nog niet veel verteld maar hij wist het. Dit was heel wat serieuzer dan die zaak over die gruwelijke seriemoord. Dit was persoonlijk. Joe zei het niet. Maar hij wist het. Hij wist het. _Het deed zeer._ Steve zuchtte nogmaals en gooide dan eindelijk zijn mobiel naast zich op de bank. Het had geen zin. Degene die zijn partner en vriend te grazen had genomen moest zijn mobiele telefoon vast gegrepen hebben. Anders dan dat zou Danny mogelijk niet eens in staat zijn om het te horen. Dat was vrij normaal met zo'n knal. Hijzelf had nog steeds last van oorsuizingen. En dat zal nog wel even duren eer het over ging.

Steve had niet in de gaten dat hij hoofdschuddend richting zijn oom keek die hem nu monotoon en vriendelijk aankeek. Met langzame pas liep hij de schaduwachtige veranda op. Joe keek kalm. Beheerst. Hij had altijd die rustige blik. Alsof niets hem van streek kon maken. Steve knipperde met zijn ogen en schraapte zijn keel. _Zijn zere brandende keel._

'Alles goed, jongen?' zei de man kalm en warm.

Steve wilde zeggen dat hij in orde was maar onbewust gingen zijn benen weer onrustig hoppen. Zijn lichaam was nog altijd in shock. De druk op de longen maakte het moeilijk diep te ademen om tot rust te komen. Hij bleef maar hijgen. Het maakte hem licht in zijn hoofd. Maar dat was niet het ergste. Hij was nog niet in staat om zijn vriend op te sporen. En Joe wilde hem maar niet vertellen waarom hij hier moest blijven zitten.

'Als we Danny vinden is alles pas goed, Joe.' En Joe knikte terwijl zijn blik over zijn groene tuin dwaalde.

'Daar word aan gewerkt, jongen. We gaan niets doen tot het is uitgewerkt. Beweging maakt je alleen maar zieker.'

Steve zuchtte en keek naar zijn horloge. Ze waren al tien uur verder en nog voelde hij zich suf en opgejaagd tegelijk. De chemische stoffen die hij, en Danny, ingeademd hadden was giftig. Het stroomt door je bloed en nestelt zich in je luchtwegen. Het brengt alles van slag. _Nervositeit, duizeligheid, misselijkheid, tijdelijke verlamming, paranoia, geheugenverlies en evenwicht stoornissen._ Dat waren zo'n beetje de symptomen in de notendop. Volgens Max. Voor minstens 12 uur. Danny was er erger aan toe. Hij stond daar vlakbij toen de bom ontplofte. Steve wreef door zijn gezicht. Het gebeurde allemaal zo snel. De herinnering aan de explosie was nog vaag en troebel. Maar hij was het niet vergeten!

**Zoektocht naar verdachte nummer twee**

'Een villa, serieus? Detectives zouden een beter salaris moeten krijgen dan oplichters. Het is niet eerlijk, vind je dit eerlijk? Ik niet. Weet je wat ik nog meer vind? Het is domweg asociaal. Dat is wat ik vind. Pfff. –"_Wat? Dat appartementje? Laat me niet lachen, Danny Williams. Ik heb een Villa. Groot en wit. Met een zwembad-",'_

'-, ben je klaar, Danny?' onderbrak Steve hem met een versjacherde blik. Danny viel stil en staarde zijn partner voor een moment aan.

'Kom op, man. Je zult me begrijpen als je een keertje langs komt. Heb je mijn appartement ooit gezien? Wacht eens even. Dat is een _JA_. Want jij bent wel eens binnen komen stormen toen we elkaar nog niet eens kende. Vragen over mijn dochter _Grace_, enzo. En zeggen dat we partners zijn. Pff. Twintig minuten later ben ik neergeschoten, maar hey… daar gaat het nu niet om.'

Steve trok een wenkbrauw op. En wilde wat zeggen maar Danny was nog niet klaar.

'Ik bedoelde alleen maar te zeggen dat ik beter hoor te verdienen dan deze ananasgevulde domoor met een fetisj voor porseleinen kopjes en oogballen. Die villa had mijn villa moeten zijn, Steve. Ik ben jaloers. En dat mag. Mensen mogen dat. En weet je waarom? Omdat het emotie is. En mensen hebben nu eenmaal emoties, Steve.' Steve had het bekende geratel aangehoord terwijl hij zijn rug rechtte en kalm maar lichtelijk ongeduldig wachtte tot het overging. Hij schuifelde met zijn voeten over het schelpengrit. Uiteindelijk viel Danny weer stil en Steve zuchtte opgelucht.

'Klaar?' Danny haalde zijn schouders op en wriemelde mopperend aan zijn kogelvrijvest.

'Ja. Ben klaar. De stoom is er van af. Ik ben gewoon een beetje gespannen, oké. Maar dank u voor de belangstelling. Wie gaat er voor en wie achter, en o wee als je zegt dat ik voor moet want ik heb daar een hekel aan. Ik moet zien wat jij aan het doen bent. Je weet het maar nooit. Meneer SuperNinja. Ik heb beide ogen op je gericht, mijn vriend. Geen rare navy seal streken over mijn rug. Begrepen?' Danny wees met zijn vinger terwijl hij ratelde en Steve trok een grijns.

'Je praat veel met je handen. Wist je dat? Als een Italiaan.' En Danny gromde.

Dit gebeurde altijd weer. De poppenkast vóór een arrestatie. Alleen was het deze keer geen arrestatie. Maar een routine vragenrondje. Toch kon je nooit weten wat er gebeurde tijdens zo'n routine bezoekje. Een kogelvrij vest was nooit een luxe.

'Ik ben gespannen, Steve,' herhaalde Danny weer. Deze keer zachter en eerlijk. Waarom was hij zo? Dit was niet de eerste keer? Ach ja.

'Rustig, Danny. Ik ben bij je. Adem in en uit en herhaal dat. Dan is er niets aan de hand. Ik ga wel voor.'

'Oké, ' zei Danny opgefokt en schudde even met zijn schouders en greep zijn geweer.

'Oké?' vroeg Steve twijfelachtig en wees erop dat het geweer niet nodig was. En Danny stopte hem meteen weer terug in zijn halster.

'Oké,' herhaalde Danny weer. Deze keer iets kalmer. Hij haalde even geforceerd diep adem en knikte. Toen liepen ze naar de voordeur.

Kloppen en aanbellen had nooit echt zin als je zag dat de deur al open stond. Het slot was geforceerd en beveiligingscamera's kapot geslagen. Uit reflex trok Steve dit keer het geweer. Danny deed hetzelfde. Beide waren nu in een harnas van standvastige agenten. Dat harnas verscheen zomaar bij elk sein van gevaar. Hoe groot of klein het sein ook was. De man die hier woonde, alleen en zonder vrouw en kinderen, had zichtbaar al bezoek gehad. En Steve's instinct vertelde hem dat het daar binnen nog altijd linke soep was. Blijkbaar was hij niet de enige. Danny voelde het gevaar ook. Waarschijnlijk al sinds ze nog enkele meters voor het erf stonden. Even tikte Danny op zijn schouder en de man gebaarde dat hij naar boven ging. Steve knikte. En liep verder de woonkamer in. Steve dacht eraan om back up te vragen omdat het huis _groot_ en _onbekend terrein_ was. Maar hij voelde dat als hij nu zal praten zichzelf kwetsbaarder maakte. Dus verzond hij vluchtig een tekstbericht naar Kono en Chin. Nét toen hij klaar was zoemde zijn mobiele telefoon. En Steve schrok zich een moment rot. Het was een geluk dat hij op still stond. De naam Joe lichtte op vanuit het scherm en Steve fronste. Hij keek boven aan de trap waar Danny al naar hem toe was gedraaid met zijn geweer ten hoogte van zijn schouders geheven. Danny knikte toen Steve richting de achterdeur liep om het gesprek te beginnen. Als Joe belde dan was dat niet zomaar. Joe belde alleen als hij meer wist over Shellburn of over de locatie van Wo Fat.

'Joe, wees snel, we zitten in het midden van een operat,-,.'

'Steve, ga daar weg!' onderbrak Joe met geheven stem. Steve knipperde even vluchtig met zijn ogen. Maar wist dat hij maar beter meteen kon handelen voor het te laat was. Met een ruk draaide hij zich om naar de deur en rende naar de trap om Danny te roepen en…

'Steve, ren!' riep Danny panisch en stormde van de trap af. Het waren de grote ogen dat Steve even liet verstijven. Hij opende zijn mond nog maar Steve had geen kans meer om te zeggen dat Danny moest bukken. Het ging te snel! Achter Danny explodeerde er iets. Een mintgroene badkamerdeur vloog door het trapgat en tegen Danny aan. Gevolgd door andere brokstukken. Het belaagde de man volkomen terwijl hij ongelukkig van de lange trap af rolde. Er was rook dat alles direct zwart blakerde. Vlammen en hitte joegen de hal door en de luchtdruk sloeg Steve moeiteloos tegen de vlakte. Er klonk meer gerommel en geknal. En gehoest van zichzelf. Maar alles klonk iets verder weg dan mogelijk was. Alles ruiste. Nee, Steve's trommelvliezen waren aangetast door de explosie. Oh mijn god, als hij al zo verdoofd was, hoe was Danny er dan aan toe.

'Danny!' riep Steve. Bloed spatte uit zijn mond. Zijn tong voelde raar. Hij had hem stuk gebeten door de val. Als een pasgeboren hertje krabbelde hij omhoog en zocht haastig door het puin naar zijn partner. Op dit moment was het erg donker. Overal was rook en het rook had een vreemde geur. Bijna chemisch. Het was moeilijk te zien waar hij was maar toen hij Danny dacht te zien liggen klonk er een tweede explosie. In een reflex dook hij op de grond en beschermde zijn oren. Al was het daar eigenlijk al te laat voor. Want hij was zo goed als doof, op dit moment. Steve begon weer te hoesten. De lucht was benauwd en dik. Het was onmogelijk om nog te ademen. Hij moest hier weg. Maar eerst Danny! Waar was hij?

'Danny?' riep hij. Zijn keel begon al te branden. Net als zijn ogen. Zijn lichaam voelde alsof hij versteende. Zijn lichaam voelde raar. Oh mijn god. Het was geen gewone bom! Die realisatie maakte hem wild. Hij stond vrij snel op zijn benen en begon om zich heen te graaien naar zijn partner. Misschien was hij oké. En riep hij naar hem. En hoorde hij het gewoon niet omdat hij doof was voor dit moment. Misschien was Danny ook verdoofd. En hoorde hij hem niet roepen. Kom op!

In zijn broekzak voelde Steve zijn mobiel trillen en aarzelde een moment. Toen hij op het schermpje keek zag hij weer Joe staan.

'Hij drukte de knop in en duwde het apparaat tegen zijn rechter oor. Die hoorde nog wel iets. Maar te weinig. Dus hij begon zelf dan maar.

'Hinderlaag. Het was een bom! Chemisch luchtje. N_ie_t g_o_e_d_… O-_om_e J_o_e?… w_a_t _g_e_b_e_urd_ _e_r?...' Het ging zomaar. Al de kracht in zijn benen verloor hij in één klap. En hij viel zo slap als een pop tegen de grond. Als een marionetten pop waar de touwtjes van doorgeknipt waren. Zijn lichaam was niets meer waard, voor het moment. Maar zijn brein sloeg echter op hol.

_Danny! Waar is Danny? Hij is dáár nog! We moeten weg. Bom! Niet goed!_ _Help! Hij moet hulp. Danny moet hulp! _Hij hoestte opnieuw. Toen zag hij een paar voeten. En alles werd zwart.

En toen Steve zijn ogen opende zag hij Max. De vreemde geniale dokter, checkend naar zijn hartslag en glimlachend naar de man achter hem.

'Hij komt bij,' mompelde de dokter zacht. Het was ome Joe, waar hij het tegen had.

'Relax, Steve. Je bent in goede handen. Jou vriend, Max, hier, heeft je wat gegeven tegen de verkramping in je luchtwegen. Je kunt nu wat beter ademen.' Steve staarde zijn oom verward aan. Zijn ogen schoten van gezicht naar gezicht tot de kleinere man het woord nam.

'U zult zich wel verward en gedesoriënteerd voelen. Dat is normaal. Hoe dan ook mag u van geluk spreken dat Joe u op tijd uit het puin heeft gehaald.'

Steve fronste zijn voorhoofd. 'Danny…h-hij…' kreunde hij zacht en schor. Zijn zin ging over in een akelige droge hoest. Max gaf hem een beker water met een rietje erin.

'Drink dit.' En dat was wat Steve ook deed. Even werd alles grijzer om zich heen. En Steve knipperde snel met zijn ogen.

'Steve. Weet je waar je bent?' vroeg de oudere man ineens. Hij had plaats genomen aan het voeteneind van het bed. Max hielp Steve rechter op zitten en nam de lege beker aan.

'Jou huis? Waarom? W-was het Wo Fat? W-wat moeten ze met Danny?' Max knipperde met zijn ogen en nam meteen afstand. Joe keek hem sussend aan en legde een handpalm op zijn pijnlijke borstkas.

'Kalm aan, jongen. Je gaat te snel. Probeer wat dieper in en uit te ademen. Jou team, Kono en Chin, zijn al bezig met het opsporen van je partner. Sorry, jongen. Ik was te laat. Hij was niet meer in de villa toen ik jou daar aantrof.' Steve kreunde plotseling en liet zich dieper in de kussens zakken. De pijn in zijn borst en zijn ledematen werd erger nu hij probeerde te denken. Bovendien begon alles te draaien en hij hoefde geen dokter te zijn om te weten dat hij vergiftigd was door die bom.

'McGarrett, met alle respect, het is beter als u stil blijft liggen voor de komende uren. De medicijnen die ik u nu ga geven zullen u helpen te ontspannen en meer kan ik niet doen. Uw lichaam zal tijd nodig hebben om uit zichzelf te zuiveren.' Steve zag de spuit en wilde tegen stribbelen. Maar hij had geen kracht meer over. Max drukte de emulsie in zijn dikste ader in zijn pols. Het voelde koud en prikkelend. Hij wilde met zijn hand schudden om het akelige gevoel weg te krijgen. Maar al snel gaf hij het op. Bewegen deed hem te zeer. De ruimte begon te bewegen. Zelfs het bed leek nu te wiegen.

'Danny is er erger aan toe. H-hij was nog _ge_e_n twee _mete_r va_n _de _bo_m van_d_a_a_n_. H-hij viel… d-de trap… _Joe… denk… Wo Fat…vertel me … l-later oké…. Nu… Moe…'_

'Goed zo, Steve. Lekker gaan slapen. Over een paar uur voel je jezelf stukken beter. Wij zorgen voor de rest… let jij op hem Max? Ik moet nog wat doen…'

'Dat is goed… Ik moest _ook mmmmaaaaar eeeeeeenssss…._

…

_En er was een hele tijd niets._

XXX

**AN: Steve kan niet altijd de held uithangen. Bovendien lijkt het erop dat Joe McGarrett beschermd voor Wo Fat's mannen. Want in het vorige hoofdstuk was al duidelijk dat ze hem zochten. En dat betekend dat Steve niet te vinden valt. Maar zal dat helpen voor Danny? Wat zou Wo Fat en zijn mannen doen als ze Steve niet vinden? Lees dit in het volgende hoofdstuk! (die ik nog moet verzinnen, natuurlijk) hihi. TBC. En review is voer bla bla bla!**

**X Josi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Op het dek van De Duivel**

_De zon was warm. De zon was fel. De zon… hey! Waar was de zon heen? _

"Hij praat niet. Niet in deze staat, baas. Misschien moeten we stoppen."

… _Oh! Hallo voeten. Jemig wat zijn ze vies! _Danny wiebelde met zijn blote tenen. Het hout onder zijn voeten was warm van de zon. En erg hygiënisch op deze boot was het niet! Overal danste groene en zwarte vlekken. "Ik hoef geen vis van deze boot…" hoorde hij zichzelf zeggen.

Het was even stil. Schoenzolen verschoven over de houten vloer. Een punt van een schoen kwam bij Danny in het vizier en er klonk een grom van ergernis.

"Hij praat, Harry. Hij zegt alleen onzin. Werk harder! Je beweerde een professional te zijn. Bewijs het!" waren de boze woorden van de man.

_Wow… Iemand hier is met het verkeerde been uit bed gestapt… _

Er klonk weer een grom.

_Zei ik dat hardop? _"Sorry, i-ik zal stil z-zijn..."mompelde Danny zacht. Een vreemd gonzend gevoel in zijn achterhoofd maakte de grond viezer. Van groen naar paars en dan weer zwart. Gevolgd door knipperende flitsen. _Hier moest nodig gepoetst worden!_

"Begrepen, baas. Maar… de man is aan het ijlen. Het is misschien beter om…"

"Stop met dat gejammer, Harry! Misschien moet je de volgende keer eens niet zo op zijn gezicht rammen."

"…Begrepen, baas."

Er was een korte stilte. Danny hoorde een diepe zucht van de huurling afkomen.

"Maar ik kan een pauze gebruiken. Houd hem in de gaten. Ik ga beneden dek. De zon is me te sterk in het midden van de dag."_ Wow… die stem. _Danny hief zijn hoofd zo ver mogelijk omhoog op om de Japanner te zien vertrekken. Een vage herinnering van een pijnlijk gesprek kwam hem te boven. Hij herinnerde de continu herhalende vraag. En de rake klappen die daarop volgde bij zijn gebrek aan antwoord. Er groeide een diepe frons op zijn gezicht en opnieuw voelde hij zijn hoofd zwaarder worden. _Wo Fat wilde weten waar Steve was. Maar hij wist dat zelf niet eens. Hoe kon hij hem iets vertellen als hij het wist?_

Het groeide weer stil om hem heen. En Danny voelde zijn ogen sluiten. Zijn vermoedde dat hij weer alleen was op het dek van de vissersboot werd beantwoord met een plotselinge klap in zijn gezicht. Danny schrok wakker en voelde hoe zijn lichaam achterover op de stoelleuning klapte. De grote brede man keek hem diep in de ogen. Verschrokken van het feit dat Danny de pijn van de klap niet aanvoelde komen in zijn troebele brein keek hij de man versuft aan. Nu pas zag hij een blauw flesje water voor zijn neus heen en weer klotsen.

"Drink wat."

Danny begreep er niets meer van, maar hij was plotseling te dorstig om er nog langer over na te denken. Toen hij het flesje water met beide handen aan wilde grijpen werd hij herinnerd aan het touw waarmee hij aan de stoel was vastgebonden. Met een gefrustreerde zucht keek hij toe hoe de huurling de dop van de plastic fles eraf draaide en hem aan zijn lippen zette. Met een duw werd Danny geforceerd te drinken. Maar hoe graag hij ook wilde drinken, deze handeling bleek moeilijker dan hij dacht. De helft van het water sijpelde langs zijn kin naar beneden. Het was hem uiteindelijk gelukt om maar enkele kleine slokken te nemen voor de fles leeg was en Danny zuchtte vermoeid van de inspanning.

"Zo. Is dat beter, Williams?" vroeg de man weer. Danny merkte ineens dat hij naar hem op staarde. Er was iets aan deze man. Hij voelde dat hij hem ergens van kende. Het feit dat hij steeds Williams zei maakte hem erg ongemakkelijk. Als deze man wist hoe hij heette dan moest hij hem ook ergens van kennen.

"Stop met staren." Danny knipperde met zijn ogen.

"Ik ken jou. M-mijn hoofd.. i-ik…"

"Ja, je kent me inderdaad, Williams. Jij was de man die me achter slot en grendel zette, terug in New Jersey."

Danny fronste bij die woorden.

"Dat slot en grendel heeft zijn beste tijd ook gehad zo te zien. Hoe kom je hier? Ben je ontsnapt, hm?"

De huurling staarde hem een moment geamuseerd aan. Blijkbaar was hij blij dat Danny's woorden een beetje ophelderde. Misschien kon hij dan toch de juiste informatie uit de man halen. Ten slotte stond zijn eigen leven ook op het spel. Hij mocht niet falen tegenover zijn baas.

"Het enige dat ik hoefde te doen was een spoor nalaten dat jou en jouw partner McGarrett's aandacht zou trekken. En dat heb ik gedaan."

Danny knipperde even met zijn ogen. Zijn lichaam schreeuwde om rust en water, hoe dan ook had iets in hem ervoor gezorgd helderder te worden. Geconcentreerd door zijn wil om rechter op te komen zitten liet Danny kreunen van inspanning. Maar het was hem gelukt op tenminste de helft rechter te komen dan voorheen. Ondanks zijn bonkend hoofd keek hij de huurling nu strak aan.

Er was een stilte.

"Pion," zei Danny met een grimas. Het koste Danny ontzettend veel moeite om dat goed te kunnen herinneren. Maar hij herinnerde het moment nog vaag, een uur geleden.

De huurling keek hem vragend aan. Dat was tenminste een reactie volgens Danny en hij was blij het te hebben onthouden.

"Pion. Dat is hoe jou baas je noemt." De huurling grimaste. "Kom op. Ik merkte je frustratie. Dat kan twee dingen betekenen. Of je bent slimmer dan men denkt en begint je jezelf af te vragen waarom je nog steeds met je laat sollen. Of, en dit is een betere optie, geloof me: je bent nog steeds een mens. Een mens met gevoelens. Je dacht dat je ze kwijt was, na al die moorden, maar je hebt nog steeds gevoelens. Dus ook een geweten. En dat, mijn vriend, betekend dat je altijd nog de luxe hebt om je eigen keuzes te kunnen maken in je leven. Je kunt ervoor kiezen precies te doen wat een ander van je verlangt. Of…"

De huurling vouwde zijn armen over elkaar en likte zijn lippen in ergernis. Met beide voeten wiebelde hij heen en weer op het houten dek. Hij had duidelijk geen zin in Danny's goedbedoeld advies. Hoe dan ook praatte de vastgebonden man weer redelijk normaal. Dus het chemische stof moest onderhand uitgewerkt zijn.

"Of: je neemt de touwtjes in handen en begint een eigen leven. Een leven waarin jij jou eigen baas bent. Het is heel simpel… ik ken nog een goede psycholoog. Geloof me. Ze kan heel ijzig kijken en ziet er eng uit met haar diepe priemende ogen maar God allemachtig… wat kan ze luisteren. En schrijven! Goh. Ze heeft zo'n klein zwart vulpennetje en gaat zo super snel over het papier terwijl ze met haar blik op je gericht blijft. Ja, daar kun je U tegen zeggen. I-ik kan je haar nummer geven… alleen mijn handen-,"

",-Genoeg!" onderbrak Harry hem. Het hoofd van de huurling werd rood, al dan niet door de laagstaande hete zon, en greep Danny woedend bij zijn hals.

"Waar is McGarrett, Williams. Of ik snij je ballen eraf en voer ze aan de haaien." Danny's ogen werden groter.

"D-dat is niet prettig…" stamelde hij bij die pijnlijke gedachte.

"Hey. Laat hem los. Ik heb een nieuw plan," zei de japanner die met een brede glimlach het dek op kwam gelopen.

…

"GPS opsporen? Verdomme, waarom heb ik daar niet eerder aan gedacht." Steve liep heen en weer over de veranda terwijl hij aan de telefoon was met Kono.

"Het geeft niet, baas. Je was niet jezelf. Chin is al bezig."

Steve streek door zijn haren en glimlachte even van opluchting. Eindelijk was er vooruitgang. "Dank je Kono."

"Oké, Steve. Luister. Danny's mobiele telefoon valt gemakkelijk te achterhalen. Maar dat betekend dat jij ook te vinden valt. Als Joe gelijk heeft over dat Wo Fat en zijn mannen achter jou aan zitten, ben je niet veilig daar. Je moet er rekening mee houden dat ze jou al lang een stap voor zijn," zei Chin. Steve zuchtte daarop. Achter hem stond ineens zijn oom en greep plotseling Steve's telefoon.

"Chin heeft gelijk, geef maar hier." Steve schudde daarop zijn hoofd. Met een frustrerende blik greep hij de telefoon terug en hoopte dat Chin nog aan de lijn was.

"Chin? Ik kom naar het kantoor." En hij beëindigde het gesprek zonder zijn blik te breken met zijn oom.

"Steve, luister. Je hebt een smak gemaakt vandaag en je denk niet helder na. Wo Fat is een highclass crimineel en het enige waar je aan denkt is je vriend. Denk na, Steve. Dat is wat ze willen. Danny is jou aas."

"Nee, Joe. Jij moet eens goed luisteren. Het enige waar ik steeds aan moet denken is het gezicht van mijn vriend zijn dochter Grace als ik haar moet vertellen dat haar vader dood is omdat ik hier niets anders zit te doen dan me te verstoppen voor hem. Als ze me willen. Dan komen ze me maar halen. Wo Fat of niet. Danny hoeft niet te sterven door mijn problemen." Met een grom liep Steve door de tuin en liep naar het hek waar een autoweg begon.

Joe keek Steve met een diepe frons aan maar besloot geen vin te verroeren. Vroeg of laat kwam de jongen er wel achter dat hij zijn hulp nodig had. Dus hij wachtte rustig af. Ineens bleef Steve staan en draaide zich om naar oom Joe.

"Hey, kan ik je truck lenen?" En Joe grijnsde. Het was een lange weg naar het five-o kantoor als je het stuk moest lopen.

"Alleen als ik je een lift mag geven."

Er was een korte stilte. Toen verscheen er een smalle glimlach op Steve's vermoeide gezicht.

"Prima."

…

**AN: Sorry voor de lange schrijverspauze. Maar niet gevreesd. Nu ik de griep te pakken heb, heb ik alle tijd om dit soort verhaaltjes af te schrijven. Is het nog steeds boeiend? Zijn er dingen die je kwijt wil? Laat het me weten! Ook als het niet aardig is! Eerlijk gezegd vond ik dit hoofdstuk namelijk een beetje knudde. Hoe dan ook: TBC**

**X**

**Josie**


	6. Chapter 6

"We hebben hem niet meer nodig," kondigde de Japanse man aan met een strak gezicht. Geen enkele hint van emotie stond er op zijn gezicht. Het was vreemd om te denken dat deze man ooit kind was geweest, en ooit zo oud was als Grace nu was. Nog zo jong en onbevangen, snel gelukkig met de kleinste dingen, verwonderd door de kleine wonderen van de natuur. En bang voor de donderklappen die soms wel eens door de donkere hemel struinde.

Dat bracht Danny aan het denken. Was deze man ooit wel kind geweest, of was hij ontsnapt door de poorten van de Hell? Hoe kon een normaal mens zo worden zoals hij? Wat was er met hem gebeurd? Wat was zijn verhaal?

"Wat wil je dat ik met hem doe?" vroeg de huurling, kijkend in de lege sobere ogen van Danny. Danny keek hem enkele seconde afwachtend aan. Maar zijn blik dwaalde af naar de Japanner, omdat de stilte te lang had geduurd. Was hij nu intimiderend aan het lachen? Of dacht hij serieus na over zijn aankomend lot?

Een kleine flikkering ontstond er in de japanner zijn ogen. Een vleugje genot, waarschijnlijk, toen hij zijn blik op hem richtte.

"Gooi hem maar over boord."

Ze hadden hem niet meer nodig… Dat kon twee dingen betekenen. Of ze kwamen erachter dat Steve niet gevonden kon worden met zijn hulp, omdat hij op het moment waardeloos was. Of… en geloof me dit was erger… ze hadden Steve al gevonden. Of, mijmerde Danny terwijl hij van zijn touw werd ontdoen in alle stilte door de huurling, ze kwamen erachter dat Steve al dood was.

Danny schudde zijn hoofd terwijl hij omhoog van de stoel werd gehesen. Op de een of andere manier kruiste zijn ogen met de ogen van de huurling. De huurling zuchtte. Duidelijk iets meer emotie in zijn gezicht dan Wo Fat.

"Het is niet persoonlijk, Williams. Oh… wacht… dat is het wel. Ik heb je ontdaan van het touw. Zodat je kunt zwemmen voor je leven, terwijl je achterna gezeten word door de haaien." Danny knikte. Het had toch geen zin meer… Op de een of andere manier voelde hij zich bedroefder dan ooit. Misschien was dat omdat hij zojuist aan Grace dacht. Hij kon het gewoon niet geloven dat hij haar nu nooit meer op zou zien groeien.

De zon was heet en fel. Hij voelde niets meer om zich heen dan de verdoofde leegte om zich heen. En er was geen enkele bries dat hem vertelde dat dit een akelige nachtmerrie was. Dat er op zen minst nog iets was at een aanwijzing gaf dat dit nu werkelijk gebeurde. Zijn brein was nog altijd troebeler dan hij wilde. Hoe dan ook klaarde dat al ietsje op. In de war bleef hij toen zijn middenrif hard tegen de rand van de boot werd gedrukt. En de achterkant van zijn hoofd naar voren werd geduwd. De handeling ging met zoveel kracht. En met zoveel snelheid dat Danny niet eens meer kon knipperen voor hij merkte dat hij al over boord was gekukeld.

Het ging zo snel. Het ene moment was er alleen maar extreme hitte. Het andere moment voelde hij nattigheid. De plons, echter, zorgde ervoor dat hij wakker schrok uit de vreemde shock waar hij in verkeerde. Automatisch begon hij zichzelf boven het wateroppervlak te houden door zijn armen en benen te gebruiken. Stom verbaasd zag hij de boot starten, en wegvaren. Het was vreemd om je opgelucht en angstig te voelen op het zelfde moment.

Hij was nu wel vrij! Maar zojuist wel gedumpt in het midden van de oceaan. Als hij wilde overleven zou hij moeten gaan zwemmen. Voor zijn lichaam uitputte met het watertrappelen.

Hij haatte de zee. Mijn god… wat haatte hij de zee! En nu nog meer als ooit daarvoor. Bah! Het is nat en zoutig. En troebel. Nou, hier in Hawaii viel dat allemaal nog wel mee, maar het idee dat zeemannen hun stront lozen in dit zelfde water was een smerige gedachte.

Voor een moment keek Danny op naar de helderblauwe hemel. Hij was mooi. En op dit moment zijn enige vriend, buiten het water. Zolang hij de hemel zag, was hij nog in leven. En met een korte twijfeling koos hij zijn richting om ernaartoe te zwemmen. De boot was al ver, maar het witte spoor dat de boot in het water achterliet kon een aanwijzing zijn naar de richting van de haven. Dus, op hoop van zegen, begon Danny de die richting uit te zwemmen. En tegelijkertijd te bidden tot zijn God dat hij deze belachelijke beproeving zou overleven om zijn dochter deze avond nog op zen minst te kunnen kussen voor het slapen gaan.

* * *

AN: nog nooit heb ik zo lang gewacht om verder te gaan met een verhaal. Was het spannend? en zijn er nog meer Nederlandse lezers in de zaal?

please review!

X

Josie


	7. Chapter 7

Het was een uur rijden naar het five-0 hoofdkantoor. Steve zat onrustig te wippen met zijn rechterknie terwijl hij intens uit het raam van de jeep staarde. Ome Joe zei geen woord. Hij wist dat het niet verstandig zou zijn.

Toen ze de eerste drukkere wegen benaderde blies Steve ineens zijn adem uit en keek met een ruk op naar Joe.

"Danny is de zwakste niet. Waarschijnlijk zijn ze hem allang beu, daar… Waar dáár ook mocht zijn. Ik weet zeker dat ze spijt hebben dat ze hem meegenomen hebben." Steve zuchtte nogmaals, hopend op een reactie dat zijn kwetsbare overtuiging zou voedden.

"Jij kent hem het beste, Steve." was Joe's onbevredigende en afwezige antwoord. Er was iets op de weg dat zijn aandacht trok. Zijn diepe ogen tuurde door het achteruitkijk spiegeltje naar de truck achter hen. Nou… niet precies achter hen, maar hij scheen hem te volgen en dat was nooit een goed teken.

"Joe? Wat is er?" Steve scheen vrij snel te merken dat er iets aan de hand was.

"Die truck. Hij volgt ons al een tijdje." Het duurde enkel twee seconde voor Steve hem beval gas te nemen. En zoals ze al dachten. Ze werden inderdaad gevolgd.

"Een van Wo Fat's mannen?"

"Geen idee. Voor mij is elke dombo hetzelfde. Kun je proberen hem af te shaken?" Die vraag van Steve lieten Joe's diepe ogen vonkelen van amusement.

"En of ik dat kan. Hou je vast, jongen." En hij stapte vol op het gaspedaal. Enkele bestuurders die kalmpjes over het asfalt reden toeterden wild van schrik, enkelen doken in de vangrail om botsingen te vermijden. De truck echter, zat hun nu op de hielen. Het is dat het glas getint was en het duistere silhouet van de driftige bestuurder een grote zonnebril op had. Ze konden niet zien wie het was. Maar door de strakke en stijve houding was hij slechts enkel in werking gezet door Wo Fat om de auto kostte wat het kostte tot stilstand bracht om Steve te innen.

Geen van de twee ex mariniers maakte zich zorgen om hun lot, tot dat de Jeep begon te sudderen onder de te hoge snelheid. "Shit. De voorband. Ik wist dat ik vanmorgen iets vergat," mompelde Joe, nog altijd even kalm als altijd. Maar deze keer loog zijn felle blik er niet om. Hij hield deze snelheid niet lang meer vol. Steve wist dit en keek door het achteruitkijk spiegeltje naar de snel naderende truck, waarvan de bumper voor het eerst tegen de achterkant van de jeep aan butste.

"Ahh verdomme! Wat nu? Rechtsaf?" vroeg Joe.

"Nee, ben je gek? We gaan niet van de weg af, rechtsaf is Grace haar school."

Joe's knoken werden wit toen hij nu met al zijn kracht in het stuur kneep.

"We verliezen snelheid, Steve. Ik kan hem niet meer houden."

"Doorrijden!" riep Steve gespannen uit. En zonder er nog maar een woord over vuil te maken greep hij het stuur en hield hem recht op de weg. Juist op dat moment werd er opnieuw tegen de achterkant van de jeep geramd. Deze keer heftiger en beide mannen hobbelde een moment door deze kracht naar voren. De macht over het stuur was moeilijk te behouden toen uiteindelijk de rechtervoorband klapte. Vonken ontstonden door het geforceerde contact van het asfalt en de velgen. Een oorverdovend krijs geluid overdonderde de normale ruis die de snelweg normaal met zich meedroeg.

De jeep schoof van links naar recht over de weg en Steve wist dat wanneer een wagen dit deed, het altijd eindigde met een boem. Joe reageerde snel en dook zichzelf beschermend over zijn mederijder. Deze handeling was het enige dat hij kon doen voor de truck nog eenmaal, nu volop tegen de zijkant van zijn jeep, aan ramde. Maar echt voorbereiden op een ongeluk kon je nooit.

Steve schreeuwde toen hij voelde hoe zijn gordel met een flinke stoot tegen zijn ribben aandrukte terwijl de jeep over de kop van de weg af rolde. Het was een geluk dat ze nog op een onbewoond gebied waren toen er vlammen uit de motorkap opbloeide. Anders was het erger geweest.

Over pijn was niet te spreken. Alles gebeurde zo snel dat je niet kon voelen. Alleen maar kon zien wat er gebeurde. Joe had blijkbaar zijn gordel niet om en rolde naar buiten door het gebroken glas. Steve, nog altijd op zijn stoel, hing nu op zijn kop in de jeep. En staarde verdoofd naar het rook en de vlammen om hem heen. Het laatste wat hij al hijgende van ademnood zag, voor hij zomaar slap als een pop zijn eigen liet hangen, waren de naderende zwarte laarzen en een blinkend stuk metaal dat waarschijnlijk het lichaam moest zijn van een geweer.

* * *

AN: Steve was blijkbaar opgespoord door Wo Fat en de kans is groot dat Steve mee genomen zal worden voor de confrontatie met deze duivelse man. Danny is nog altijd in het water en in het volgende hoofdstuk, dat langer zou gaan zijn, hoop ik de twee een break te kunnen geven. Want ze hebben het wel zwaar...

TBC.

Review maybe?

X

Josie


End file.
